


LIONHEARTS - Encuentros

by LactucaSat1va



Series: LIONHEARTS [1]
Category: Voltron: Defender of the Universe (1984), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Action, Adventure, Alternate Rea, Comedy, Fantasy, Fourth Wall, Multi, Multiverse
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-06-21 00:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15545253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LactucaSat1va/pseuds/LactucaSat1va
Summary: Un escrito que muestra lo que pasaría si los paladines supieran que solo son personajes ficticios (Ya lo saben, te lo recalcan desde el primer capítulo)Ok ok ok... un escrito que muestra que pasaría si los paladines se encuentran con sus versiones de la serie original del 84.¿Qué pasaría si se descubren más versiones de estos Defensores del Universo?¿Qué pasaría si la terrible toxicidad del mundo real invadiera los mundos ficticios? Y lo más importante, ¿Qué pasaría si diferentes versiones de Pidge se reúnen en un mismo lugar?Todo esto y más en "LionHearts", un proyecto multicrossover ligeramente ambicioso de América Latina.





	1. Un prólogo muy extenso

**Antes de comenzar…**  
\- Todos los personajes de esta historia saben que son solo ficción, (háganse de cuenta Deadpool, pero sin estar TAN locos) pero aun así son conscientes de que deben continuar la historia tal y como fue escrita. En la línea de tiempo todo este borlote ocurre en los últimos capítulos de la temporada 2. En cuanto a la serie clásica… digamos que ocurre despuesito del final.  
\- Muchas cosas metareferenciales y demás, solo imaginen que están jugando un RPG estilo Undertale.

\- Aquí van a haber muchos, MUCHOS headcanons (y ships) míos de distintas versiones de las series, si no coincide con alguno tuyo, NO TE ALTERES, que a fin de cuentas este es un fanfiction.

\- Muchos poderes, orígenes, eventos pasados mencionados aquí NO SON CANON, son o creencias del fanon, cosas inventadas por mí, etc.  
\- Un poco de OOC de los personajes, pero tratando de que no se alejen mucho de sus encantadoras personalidades… ni ellos mismos se toman en serio. ^^U

_\- Y lo más importante, todas las distintas versiones de Voltron así como los animes que se usaron para crearlo pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, distribuidores y propietarios (Toei, World Even Productions, Dreamworks, etc)_  
  


* * *

__****  
  
  
LIONHEARTS – EL ENCUENTRO  
  
Capítulo1: Un prólogo muy extenso

_\- Déjame contarte una historia, mi niño._  
\- Había una vez, en la Gran Red, un grupo de mujeres jóvenes que se volvieron fans de una historia, estas chicas, o mejor dicho, sus avatares fueron conocidas como “Las OCs”. Y por un tiempo eso estuvo bien… Pero todo cambió cuando se sembró la semilla de la Discordia.  
  
\- Esta manchaba todo lo que tocaba, y pronto las OCs fueron corrompidas… de ellas ya no quedó nada, solo la podredumbre… de ahí tomaron su nuevo nombre, Las Hermanas Podredumbre.  
  
\- Hay imperios y ejércitos que desean el poder y la gloria. Ellas solo buscan destruir…  


******  
Pasamos a un lugar en el universo distante. Un nuevo grupo de héroes, conscientes de que son nuevos en esta amplia gama de series en streaming, trata de descubrir que cosas deben resolver antes del estreno de la siguiente temporada…  
  
Se encontraban en un asteroide el cual parecía una caverna rocosa, con sus respectivas estalactitas y estalagmitas. Ciertas piedras en un brillante verde se asomaban por las paredes, aunque más que piedras parecían como musgo. (Igual y por eso la atmósfera era igual a la de nuestra Tierra), aun así, y debido a ciertos traumas con películas, era preferible llevar el casco puesto.  
  
De lejos parecen ser una armada experta en su campo, de cerca sin embargo, no son más que jóvenes aprendiendo nuevas y extrañas experiencias en la vida, a pesar de casi acabar con la segunda temporada.

  
  
-¿Una llamada de auxilio, en un planetoide aparentemente sin habitar, con el 99% de coincidencia con la atmósfera de nuestro planeta y una nave de aspecto biomecánco??? Chicos – empezó a temblar el samoano vestido de amarillo.-  así empezaba “Alien” ¿Qué tal que sale una de esas arañotas y agarra de la cara a alguien y le implanta un embrión de xenomorfo y…?

\- Hunk… en este universo no existen los xenomorfos. – se quejó Keith, entre hastiado y tratando de comprender a su compañero.

\- Y si existieran… ¡Santa Ripley vendría a interceder por nosotros! – exclamó el cubano, haciendo como siempre el ridículo. Sobre todo por la piedra que le dio justo en la parte trasera de su casco.  
\- Ayuda divina, el último recurso de un creyente sin remedio. – se quejó la de verde.  
\-  Muchachos, debemos mantener la vista al frente. – mencionó el mayor de todos ellos. - No sabemos si la llamada de auxilio es auténtica o simplemente una trampa.  


  
Mientras tanto, en el castillo de los leones…

  
\-  Puedo decirles con absoluta verdad que el mensaje recibido era una señal de auxilio. – decía el consejero real, mientras jugueteaba con su bigote. - Y es MUY probable que si lo sea, las condiciones en este asteroide habitable dan pie a eso.

  * Además, deben recordar que el deber de los paladines es brindar ayuda a cualquier ser en el universo. – concluyó la princesa.



Un sonido parecido a interferencia fue escuchado por los cinco paladines, y un escalofrío recorrió al pobre Hunk, quien recordaba todo lo que se traumó con las tres primeras películas de Alien.

 

  * ¿E-e-e-eso incluye que nos usen como una especie de incubadora?  




Los demás suspiraron de resignación. Resignación y asco en el caso de Shiro, su infancia no fue nada grata luego de ver a un ser extraterrestre saliendo del pecho de John Hurt.  
  
Mucho más a lo lejos  se formaba una figura de lo que parecía tinta o… un líquido negro que se movía por sí mismo. Pronto se formaron dos figuras, una de apariencia femenina, com ciertos tonos de azul y violeta. La otra era más parecida a un animal, con algunas tonalidades naranjas.

  * Muy bien, - dijo para si la figura femenina,  de largos cabellos que llegaban hasta el suelo. - Estos decidieron responder a la llamada de auxilio. Vamos a ver que bienvenida le dan nuestros “hermanitos” ahora que están estrenando traje. ¿Tú qué opinas, Dandelion?



La otra criatura caminaba sobre las cuatro patas y moviendo la cola de manera felina, gruñendo y ronroneando.

  * Si el plan sale como lo esperamos… tendremos al menos un huésped. Hermana, - preguntó al aire. - ¿Cómo vas de tu lado?



Sonido de interferencia.

  * ¿También los de tu lado respondieron al mensaje? Vaya, que estúpidos pueden ser los buenos de un Shonen. ¿No te parece?



 

  * ********



Volvamos con los cinco paladines, que se quedaron  viendo lo que parecía un pozo. Fue entonces que Hunk hizo lo que toda persona coherente haría, asomar la cabezota.  
  
\-  Se ve profundo. ¿Alguien quiere ir a ver?

 

Persona coherentemente idiota, diría yo.

  * ¡HOLAAAAAA!!! – gritó Lance, tratando de oír el eco (y Keith a un lado haciendo un “facepalm”)
  * Tenemos un voluntario. – dijo Pidge, lista para aventar al de azul al pozo (no realmente, solo quería bromear), pero todas sus malvadas intenciones pausaron cuando oyó la interferencia.- ¡Oigan! ¿Oyeron eso?
  * ¿Oír qué? – exclamaron los demás.



El sonido era como cuando alguien cambiaba la estación en las radios viejas, un sonido de interferencia mientras se escuchaban algunas voces. Voces de jóvenes, de mujeres, de quien escribe este fanfic… incluso música de los setentas y ochentas… todo revuelto a la vez. Y no sonaba molesto, de hecho, era interesante. Tanto que Pidge comenzó a caminar hacia el frente, todo bien, hasta que sintió estática en el dedo que usaba para apuntar el lugar.

  * ¡AAAAY! ¿Hay corriente aquí?- siguió “picando” el aire, notando una especie de pared hecha de energía, y un cosquilleo en el dedo bastante divertido.
  * Oye Pidge, deja de estar jugando con el campo electromagnético del asteroide. – En eso, Keith también notó la estática en su dedo. Se sentía raro, pero interesante (EPA que esto no es yaoi, ¡no escribas eso!) - ¿Aaah? Oye, se siente chistoso.
  * Te lo digo, esto es adictivo.



 

Estos dos siguieron picando la “pared”, muy contentos. “Aish, ahora resulta…” se quejó Lance, cruzando los brazos, pero también le ganó la curiosidad y empezó a picotear. Al poco rato, Hunk también expresó su curiosidad (“¡Quiero ver, quiero ver!”) y Shiro les acompañó, no muy convencido, sobre todo porque cuando tocaba con el dedo derecho, sonaba una interferencia muy fea.

  * ¡Eh oigan! ¡Tienen una misión que cumplir!! – se escuchó la queja de la princesa, pero los demás estaban muy ocupados curioseando.
  * ¿Creen que se pueda pasar por aquí? – preguntó la de verde, ladeando la cabeza.
  * Habrá que ver. – respondió el Paladín Rojo, quien agarró una piedra y la aventó a la pared.



 

La piedra hizo un sonido como de zumbido cuando atravesó la pared, parecía que había desaparecido, pero se escuchó un sonoro “¡¡¡POCK!!!” y una queja.

 

  * ¡AAAY!!! ¡Oigan, no me estén lanzando sus porquerías!!!



 

Dijo lo que parecía la voz de un hombre joven desde el otro lado de la pared, a continuación de esta salió disparada la misma piedra, dándole en la mera cabeza a Keith. Solo se oyó un “¡Pock!” y este muchacho cayó al piso como un costal de papas.

  
Quien aventó la piedra del otro lado tenía muy buena puntería, muy buen brazo… o solo tenía ganas de joder al prójimo.

  * ¡AAAAAY, YA SE NOS MURIÓ KEITH!!!! ¿Por quéeee? – Exclamó Hunk, mientras él y el resto corrían a socorrer al joven.
  * ¡Qué golpazo! – fue lo único que pudo decir Pidge.
  * ¿Keith? ¡Keith! ¿Nos escuchas? ¿Puedes moverte? ¿Estás bien? – fue lo primero que dijo Shiro, porque no se le ocurría nada del manual de 1ros auxilios.



El greñudo estaba noqueado (hasta tenía crucitas en vez de ojos), por suerte pudo reponerse. La genética galra tenía sus ventajas.

\- ¿Oyeron eso? – fue lo primero que dijo cuándo se recuperó.

  
 Y es que no había tiempo para dormir, correr o hacerla al tonto. Del techo del lugar goteaban unos chorros de líquido negro, que iba tomando unas formas parecidas a las humanas, pero grotescas. Era como ver simbiotes en vivo y a todo color.  
  
\- ¡WAAAH! ¡SOPA NEGRA! ¡LES DIJE QUE NOS IBAN A COMER LOS XENOMORFOS!  
  
Los seres extraños comenzaron a rodear a nuestros héroes, provocando que estos se concentraran en un círculo y activaran sus respectivas armas, cada uno listo para el primer golpe…  
  
Que vino cuando una de las criaturas estornudó sonoramente.  
  
\- Salud. – fue lo primero que dijo Lance.

Y en agradecimiento, la cosa intentó atestarle un golpe, mismo que fue repelido con un disparo. Las demás cosas comenzaron a atacar y los paladines a defenderse. La interferencia era cada vez más fuerte.

Parecía que iban ganando, hasta que una criatura parecida a un animal en 4 patas cruzó el lugar a gran velocidad, arañó a los paladines, los obligó a separarse, incluso con la cola tomó el tobillo de Pidge mandándola a volar hacia un lugar que parecía la entrada a una caverna. Los paladines estaban casi todos separados, menos Shiro y Keith, a espaldas uno del otro. Uno atacando con el brazo y el otro repartiendo espadazos a cuanta cosa rara se le acercara.

De pronto, la figura femenina hizo acto de aparición, esta levantó la cabeza mostrando una sonrisa bastante siniestra y haciendo notar que donde debía tener los ojos estaba totalmente liso. Atacó al par con gran rapidez, moviendo el cabello como si tuviera vida propia. Ahí estaba su objetivo, el Paladín Negro. Una vez estuviera en su poder, podrían ir por los otros Pilotos Negros en las otras realidades… sería demasiado sencillo de esta manera y sería demasiado sencillo devorarlas a todas y cada una.  
  
La extraña mujer levantó su brazo, de su mano salieron cinco filosas uñas, listas para atacar (si alguien de aquí conoce “Saint Seiya”, la pose del ser recordaba mucho a Shaina de Ofiuco) debía ser al centro mismo de la espalda, de la columna, pero con algún arañazo en el cuerpo sería suficiente, solo lo haría más lento.  
  
Keith adivinó las intenciones del ser, con rapidez cortó la mano de la criatura… pero no se dio cuenta de que esta se reía cínicamente, se colocó justo detrás suyo…  
  
Y oscuridad… no lo logró  con el de negro, pero el de rojo era una opción bastante viable.

 

Continuará…


	2. Al otro lado de la pared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Que pasó del otro lado de la pared?

Voltron, como saben, es una franquicia que cuenta con más de 30 años. Originalmente eran unas series japonesas con temática de robot gigante unidas mediante edición para crear una historia totalmente "nueva". Eso era común en los 80.

¿Qué por qué comienza así el capítulo? Porque me iré unos segunditos antes de la pelea con las cosas raras esas. Veamos cómo fueron las cosas desde el otro lado de la pared...

****

Un quinteto sospechosamente parecido al de nuestros protagonistas, solo que más "retro" se encontraba curioseando frente a la pared de estática. Los uniformes blancos con colores ni de chiste serían útiles en el espacio "real", recordaban mucho a los trajes de spandex que se usaban en esas series "tokusatsu" (Power Rangers, si gustan algo más occidental), sobre todo por los colores. 

Una piedra había atravesado la "pared" de electricidad e interferencia, dando sonoramente en la cabeza del sujeto de uniforme con detalles azules.

\- ¡AAAY!!! ¡Oigan, no me estén lanzando sus porquerías!!! – exclamó enojado y aventando la piedra por donde vino.

Definitivamente el tipo tenía muy buena puntería y muy buen brazo... y unas tremendas ganas de joder al prójimo.

\- ¡Órale! ¿De dónde salió esa piedra? – preguntó el de verde, no mayor de unos 12 años.

\- ¡Pues del otro lado de la pared! – exclamó el sujeto robusto con casco amarillo/naranja. - ¡Vamos a partirle toda su...!

En eso, un sujeto vestido de rojo lo detuvo.

\- Espera Hunk, no creo que sea buena idea seguirles la corriente. No sabemos si realmente son hostiles o pacíficos de ese otro lado. Podríamos causar un conflicto mayor.

\- ¿Pacíficos??? – exclamó el mencionado Hunk. - ¡¡¡NOS QUIEREN APEDREAR!!!!

\- ¡Y me pegaron en mi cabecita! – se quejó el de azul, haciendo pucheros.

\- Es verdad, hay que vengar el hecho de que le mataron neuronas a Lance, - dijo gentilmente la única chica del grupo. - según Pidge, con las pocas que tiene no va a sobrevivir.

\- Eso mismo.- respondió orgulloso, hasta que se dio cuenta de que de menso, no lo bajaban. - ¡OOOOYEEE!

En ese momento se escuchó un sonido agudo, nada que ver con la interferencia de hace rato... y de la "pared" de interferencia, surgió el ser femenino que caminaba y actuaba como un felino salvaje. Junto a ella, varias criaturas no definidas la siguieron, y ninguna de ellas parecía querer conversar diplomáticamente.

\- ¡¡¡¡AAAY NANITA CHULA!!!! – exclamó el de azul. - ¿Te parecen pacíficas esas cosas, eh Keith?

\- ¡¿Que pacíficas, ni que ocho...?! – exclamó visiblemente asustado el de rojo- ¡FUEGO!!!

Los otros tres sacaron unas armas parecidas a pistolas en color blanco y comenzaron a disparar, menos el de amarillo, quien corrió y le dio un derechazo a una de las "cosas", mientras que su compañerito el de verde atraía tontamente la atención de los seres mediante insultos y unas cuantas piruetas.

La cosa cuadrúpeda comenzó a reírse (si es que cuenta una risa asmática estilo Pulgoso) y corrió a toda velocidad, entre toda la trifulca, debía estar al que debía llevarse. Al de negro ¿No?  
Pero no había nadie vestido de negro... que lata. Aunque ahora que lo recordaba, le habían advertido que en esa realidad, la primera, de la que surgía todo, había cierta paradoja con los colores. Entonces era sencillo, ve tras el líder.

Ahí estaba, era el de rojo. Era una lástima que no contaba con las voces de esas personas para poder engañarlo, pero solo con sorprenderlo bastaba, la criatura comenzó a correr como gato, lista para echársele encima al líder, brincó lista para sorprender... Pero esa tonta mocosa se le había echado encima a ella.

\- ¡¡¡Keeeith!!! ¡Esta cosa te iba a atacar!!! – dijo la chica, aferrándose lo más que podía a la bestia.

El resto del equipo volteó y se quedó perplejo al ver a la "indefensa" princesa haciéndole la vida imposible al monstruo. Este último ya se había cansado, de un coletazo e impulso se deshizo de la molesta carga mandándola a volar por los aires.

"¡ALLURA!" gritaron los otros cuatro al unísono, entre asustados y sorprendidos (estos últimos años, la tierna princesita había agarrado mucha más confianza), aquel llamado Keith corrió lo más que pudo, se impulsó y logró atrapar a su compañera... lo malo es que ambos atravesaron la pared de estática.

La criatura felina sonrió complacida y corrió hacia la pared, mientras disfrutaba ver como los otros tres batallaban con tan sencillos "soldador rasos". En casi nada de tiempo regresó, arrastrando con la cola lo que parecía ser el cuerpo de un joven inconsciente vestido de blanco y rojo. Escuchó de nuevo ese sonido chirriante junto a la interferencia, supo que eso era una señal y una orden, así que aventó el cuerpo al trío que estaba batallando con esos seres y se escuchó un sonoro "¡CUAZ!"

Así como había iniciado el ataque, había terminado.

****

////- Antes de la historia que te conté, mi niño, existió una sobre una mujer que estaba destinada a ser la más grande piloto de los leones. La creación máxima de una persona común.  
\- Pero como adivinarás... esa perfección la hacía alguien no muy querida entre sus allegados. Su creador pronto olvidó esa historia, y con el olvido, el odio, la indiferencia y el tiempo, vino la Semilla de la Discordia. La más bella entre las bellas y más talentosa de su generación se volvió un horrendo despojo de su ser, dispuesto a infectar todo aquello que se le cruzara.  
\- ¿Alguna vez has escuchado que "es mejor ser temido que amado"? Esa mujer anhelaba ambas...////

 

El lugar era oscuro, frío y dolía... no, más bien, dolía el costado. Había sido como un arañazo, pero se sentía frío ¿O será que alucinaba? Tal vez, esas voces molestas (sobre todo esa que parecía de gremlin) no dejaban de hablar.

 

\- ¿Y este qué? ¿De dónde salió? ¿Y dónde están Keith y Allura? ¡No podemos dejarlos así!

\- Grandote, no te alteres,. ¡Ay! ¿Pero qué digo? ¡El alterado soy yo! ¡Se desaparecieron, así nomás! ¡Shuup!

\- Oigan, tal vez este tipo sabe algo, digo salió del otro lado de la pared.

\- ¡Ay Pidge! ¿Cómo crees? Si esa cosa lo trajo, ¿Cómo sabemos que no es un... aliado espía bomba?

\- ¿¿¿ALIADO ESPÍA BOMBA???

\- ¿Qué pues? ¿Se puede todo en el universo, no? ¿No?

Esas voces retumbaban en su cabeza y dolía. Pero bueno, dicen por ahí que el dolor te hace sentir vivo. ¿No? ¿NO?

\- Auuu... mi cabeza... - fue lo primero que dijo al despertar. Golpes, arañazos, más golpes. Con seguridad terminaría igual de lelo que... ¿De quién hablaba?

\- ¡Hey miren, ya despertó! – Exclamó alegre al que llamaban Pidge. - ¡Hooola!

Lo primero que hizo al ver la pecosa cara y los dientes de conejo del mocoso cuatro-ojos fue gritar asustado, alejarse del lugar (o intentarlo, no se podía levantar) y apuntar a todo peligro posible con su navaja, cuchillo, daga, lo que fuera... esa cosa. ¿Y que era esa cosa, para empezar? No se acordaba. Los otros dos mayores respondieron de la misma amable manera apuntando con sus armas.

 

\- ¡Ay! ¿Ven? ¡Ya me lo espantaron!!! – exclamó el menor al ver el cuchillo y las armas por dispararse.

\- ¿Dónde... ¿ ¿Dónde estoy? – volteó para todos- ¿Y ustedes quiénes son? Y... y... ¿Y por qué están vestidos así? ¿Y por qué YO estoy vestido así?

\- Uuuy, amnesia, - exclamó este Lance de manera sarcástica. - el último recurso del escritor idiota.

*******

Mientras tanto, con Shiro...

\- ... ¡Aaachú!!!   
*******

De nuevo con estos...  
El ambiente ya se había aligerado un poquito, después de todo, ya habían guardado sus respectivas armas y estaban todos sentaditos en el suelo.

\- Hola, soy Pidge. ¿Y tú eres...?

Keith seguía medio desorientado, medio adolorido y con la segura certeza de que ya había oído ese nombre, pero no recordaba porqué. Solo se le ocurrió quitarse el casco y rascarse la cabeza.

 

\- ...desmemoriado. Mucho gusto.

Los otros tres se quedaron serios al ver la cara de quien tenían enfrente. ¿Era o se parecía? Se parecía, pero bastante. Un poquito más pálido y joven pero si, era igualito.  
Ante tal coincidencia, el trío actuó con normalidad... gritar como señoras histéricas.

 

\- ¡Pa-pa-pa, esss... es como Keith, pero en chiquito! – exclamó ese Hunk, mientras el mencionado ladeaba la cabeza en un gesto muy inocente. - Aunque tiene la nariz más finita.

Ahora era el turno de ese Lance, se le quedó viendo, y viendo y por extraño que parezca, se le formó un inusual "instinto materno" (Que en primera no debiera de tener porque es hombre, se supone.)

\- ¡Ay si es cierto! – exclamó, todo lindo y comenzó a revolverle el cabello. - Hasta el greñero.

\- Y su misma carita de menso inocentón. – agregó el grandote.

\- Aaaw, es como un cachorrito Kogane. – y lo abrazó.

\- Awww, está tan inmadurito, parece gatito de la calle, toooodo esmirriadito.

\- Aaaay, mi vida, ternuriiiita. ¡Hasta dan ganas de abacharlo, me lo quiero quedaaaar!

 

Ni que decir de la cara de Keith, harto de tanta invasiva muestra de cariño.

 

\- Aaay, ahora resulta que hasta bonito lo ven. – se quejó este Pidge, cruzándose de brazos.

\- Yaaa, no te pongas celoso, Chaparro. – dijo Lance, mientras levantaba al de verde.-También tienes tu cuota de adorable, mua.

Esa obvia y falsa muestra de cariño le había costado caro, pues recibió un patadón en salva sea la parte.

\- ¡AAAAAAAY...! ¡Mis hiiiijos! – dijo en el suelo, con un hilito de voz.

\- ¿Así se pone siempre? – fue lo primero que se le ocurrió preguntar a nuestro Keith.

Mientras, en el castillo de los leones...

\- ¿Hola? ¿Chicos? ¿Alguien? – Coran trataba de contactar con cualquiera, pero solo se oía estática. No la estática simpática del primer capítulo, estática que lastimaba. - ¡Princesa! ¡Hemos perdido contacto con los paladines!

Nuestra respectiva princesa apenas iba al lugar, cuando de repente, se abre una pantalla en la que se veía interferencia, luego se formó la imagen. El ser extraño sin ojos.

\- Saludos, versión bastardizada de la Fuerza Voltron. – fue lo que dijo el ser.

****  
El lugar parecía ser el corredor de un lugar enorme, cuadros de importante gente, algunas armaduras, mucho más lejos se encontraba una gran biblioteca, y entre el camino de la pequeña que corria y la biblioteca se encontraba una joven figura femenina. Esta vestía de violeta y su cabello era castaño, pero no se le podía ver la cara.

\- ¡Espérame! ¡Espérame! – gritó la pequeña, acompañada por un par de ratones. - No me cabían los zapatos.

\- Eso solo puede significar que nuestra pequeña Allura está creciendo. ¡Vamos, date prisa! – dijo alegre la joven de violeta.

 

Al entrar a la biblioteca se quedó boquiabierta de admiración. Si, había muchos libros en el castillo, pero era la primera vez que visitaba La Biblioteca, así, con Mayúsculas.

\- ¡Cuántos libros! ¿Y me los tengo que aprender todos?

\- Jajaja, claro que no, solo lo importante. Recuerda, siempre hay que darle cabida a lo importante, poca a lo urgente y ninguna a lo irrelevante.

\- Si me aprendo lo importante ¿Seré buena princesa como tú?

 

No hubo respuesta, solo se pudo ver la sonrisa de aquella buena mujer que hacía tanto no recordaba.  
Luego todo negro y húmedo. Estaba aún en una de las cuevas de ese asteroide tan extraño. ¿Y qué pasaba con el piso? Era una persona y...

La princesa se puso roja de vergüenza al ver que, de alguna u otra forma, estaba aplastando a su compañero. Se levantó lo más rápido que pudo, se sacudió y suspiró de alivio de qué las cosas no fueran a mayores.

\- Eso si dolió. – se quejó el de rojo. Apenas iba a decir pío, cuando recordó porque había terminado aplastado y magullado. - ¡Allura! ¿Estás bien?

\- ¿Eh? ¡Si! Solo algo golpeada. ¿Y tú estás bien? Lamento haberte aplastado de esa manera y de actuar tan impulsivamente.

\- Fue un lapsus brutus, aun así no debiste... ¿Y los demás?

Los dos miraron para todos lados y notaron que no había nadie, excepto tal vez un par de miembros hechos de ese líquido negro que se arrastraban lastimeramente y un "blegh" por parte de ambos miembros de la Fuerza Voltron.

 

Todo bien, normal y tranquilo, hasta que se escuchó la interferencia de nuevo. De nueva cuenta sonaban como una radio a la que se cambiaba la estación. Había que seguir hacia adelante, era más un presentimiento que una orden, pero había que ir.

\- No puedo contactar con los muchachos, y el sonar indica que hay más gente aquí y... - Kogane, a pesar de seguirle el paso, estaba ocupado tratando de contactar alguien. - ¿Allura, pasa algo? ¿Qué estás...?

Los dos caminaron un rato, luego salieron de lo que parecía una cueva (ni ellos se habían dado cuenta de cuando habían llegado ahí) y lo que encontraron era algo que los dejó asombrados a ambos... se trataba del león negro, pero no el que ellos conocían.

 

\- Son... - Kogane se quedó sin habla. - son como los leones. No, ¡Son los leones! Pero se ven tan distintos... ¿Crees que signifique algo?

\- Pues... sé que suena tonto, - dijo acercándose al león Azúl y tocando el campo de fuerza. - pero uno de mis tutores siempre decía que existían aproximadamente 16000 realidades distintas. Probablemente esto sea una prueba.

\- ¿Realidades distintas? ¿¿¿16000??? O___O

\- Bueno, hablamos de alguien que tenía la manía de contar las hebras en las alfombras por precaución.

\- ¡Ay Dios! – exclamó Keith, más de susto que de otra cosa, medio mareado y medio sonsacado. – Espera. ¿Me estás diciendo que podrían haber otros pilotos como nosotros?

\- Según el profe Slav, puede ser cualquier cosa. Podemos ser nosotros, o nosotros podemos ser los malos o quien sabe, él era el que sabía de esto.

Apenas iba a cavilar o sacar teorías tontas, cuando algo detrás de ellos se acercaba amenazadoramente, era esa criatura cuadrúpeda, acechando con lentitud y sonriendo de manera tenebrosa.

 

Continuará...


End file.
